


在那之前。

by yichen0021



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yichen0021/pseuds/yichen0021
Summary: 我想與你分享全世界。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛
Kudos: 3





	在那之前。

「……第三研究室剛剛傳回地下水裝置的數據，一切都照計畫進行。」碧兒茹一邊跟上古雷的步伐，一邊快速點閱著數據版，古雷在生氣，雖然司政官的表情依然是『溫和』，但碧兒茹知道他在生氣，普羅米亞引擎測試失敗讓古雷相當惱怒。

身為古雷的第一秘書，碧兒茹正從大量訊息中過濾出可以讓古雷心情好轉的待辦事項，「另外加洛提莫斯現在在您的辦公室。」

「加洛？」停下因憤怒而不斷加快的步伐，古雷頓了兩秒，他沒有刻意給予加洛特權，不過加洛可以任意進出他的辦公室早就是一種默許。

距離地球毀滅的時間越近，他就越難控制自己的情緒，引擎的失敗讓他憤怒的想燒光整個實驗室，他今天確實需要接觸些不一樣的事務，「碧兒茹，下午的會議我不參加了，任何人找我都說我不在。」

「是。」

◆ ◆ ◆

「司政官！」剛開啟辦公室的門，加洛充滿活力的聲音就傳了出來，古雷看見加洛的瞬間著實愣了一下，不是T-shirt加工作褲，也不是乾脆裸著上半身跑來跑去，加洛穿著烈焰救火隊的深藍色正式制服站在窗邊對著他揮手，像隻興奮的大型犬。

少了露出的肌肉，扎起的深藍色的制服反而更襯托出加洛精瘦的腰身，「加洛，今天有什麼事嗎？」古雷將視線移回那張年輕活力的臉龐，試著不要分心。

確認碧兒茹沒跟著進入辦公室，加洛換上了只有他們私下專屬的稱呼，「旦那、我今天拿到制服了！」拉了拉衣襬，雖然知道為了一件制服就跑來打擾古雷不是成熟的行為，但就像每次拿到新東西時一樣，加洛都想第一個跟旦那分享自己的喜悅。

「看來你做的很好，要成為正式隊員了。」越過環繞辦公桌的水池走向窗邊，看著加洛對著玻璃倒影不停整理衣服的樣子，古雷不自覺放鬆了緊繃整個早上的語調。

「伊格尼斯和雷米都說我實習做的很好，旦那，等程序完成我就可以正式編入烈焰救火隊了！」對著玻璃反光抓了抓髮型，加洛在看到古雷的身影時本能轉身，還沒開口就感覺到自己嘴被堵上了。

是熟悉的氣息，以及古雷熟悉的嘴唇觸感，加洛一瞬間僵住的背脊軟化了下來，順從的在古雷的引導下靠上背後的玻璃牆，並且乖巧張開嘴，讓古雷可以加深這個吻，上顎被靈活的舌頭擦過時，加洛覺得他的思緒開始麻痺，只剩陣陣酥麻的感覺不斷擴散。

聽見加洛開心的說著即將成為正式烈焰救火隊隊員，古雷剛鬆懈下來的心情又變得相當煩躁，是他想讓這個孩子成為救火隊隊員沒錯，那個死亡率最高的職業，可以為他除掉礙眼存在的職業，但當他想到有一天會聽見碧兒茹用冷靜專業的聲線，向自己報告加洛殉職時，他就無端的憤怒。

看著加洛乖巧的放鬆警戒，古雷被取悅的同時卻痛恨著一切，他不懂為什麼加洛明明在實習時受了嚴重的灼傷，依然願意留在烈焰救火隊，沒有恐懼沒有退縮，為什麼這麼美好的孩子會尊敬的叫自己旦那呢？

側腰被古雷的機械左手握的有些疼痛，加洛被吻到逐漸缺氧時掙扎了起來，卻被古雷更加用力壓向玻璃牆面。

加洛覺得體溫完全沒有因為玻璃冰冷的溫度而降低，薄薄制服褲子掩飾不了他開始充血的部位，在他以為要因為缺氧失去意識時，古雷終於放開了他。

望進那雙泛著淺淺水光的純淨藍眼睛，「……旦那……」古雷的憤怒在聽見加洛柔軟的叫喚時被徹底激起，『不要這樣叫我，不要讓我失去控制！』渴望嗜虐的內心大聲咆哮著，他厭惡這樣的自己，不管是第一次成為燃燒者，或者每一次無法克制衝動和加洛做愛，他不想要這些無法掌控的情緒。

「旦那？」加洛感受到古雷似乎在生氣，他不確定發生了什麼事，只能下意識的抬手觸碰古雷臉龐，比自己高上不少的溫度從指尖的神經傳來，古雷一直是這樣，有比他高的體溫，像張暖暖的安全毯，在小時候陪他度過每個惡夢的夜晚。

『加洛，你永遠在玩火。』重新吻住加洛，讓他無法再吐出讓人煩心的稱呼，古雷在深吻的同時有些粗暴的把加洛扯向辦公桌，不給加洛任何緩衝時間，用最快的速度拉斷礙事的皮帶和除去那些該死的、讓加洛的腿看起來無比修長的褲子。

失去布料阻隔的臀部在接觸桌面時小幅度的顫抖了一下，加洛自動打開雙腿縮短和古雷的距離，他聽見釦子逐一掉落地面的清脆聲響，「啊哈……旦那……」在古雷的右手手指夾住他的乳頭搓揉時，加洛幾乎無法克制射精的衝動。

「別急，加洛，當個好孩子。」不是沒有發現加洛會因為自己粗魯的動作而興奮，但古雷並不想讓加洛享受太多次高潮，他現在只想懲罰這個時常激怒他的傢伙。

拉開抽屜拿出潤滑液，把大量冰涼黏稠的液體擠在機械手指上，隨後空出的右手環上加洛的腰，將他拉離桌面，古雷用手指按壓了幾下穴口，確認沒有抗拒後便快速的探入一指。

「……哈、啊……」高熱的腸壁瞬間被冰涼的金屬和潤滑液撐開，加洛弓起腰用盡全力才忍住高潮，旦那要他當個好孩子，他還不可以射，抓著古雷純白的上衣，雙腿有些不穩的站立著，全身的重量集中在古雷探入體內的手指上，這不是一個會舒服的姿勢，加洛卻覺得自己的內壁絞的更緊了。

加洛可以感覺到金屬指節開始在體內曲起，搭配著手腕轉動的動作讓自己稍微適應後，古雷隨即探入了第二指，接著是第三指，腸壁被撐開，潤滑液被仔細且緩慢的抹上每個角落，像是一種永無止盡的折磨。

在第四指按揉前列腺時，加洛再也忍不住哭了出來，「旦、旦那……啊哈我、我可以射嗎……啊哈……」酸軟的快感從體內不斷泛出，高溫的手掌來回撫摸著敏感的側腰，沒有任何觸碰的陰莖已經被吐出的前液弄的濕潤不堪。

「加洛……」對於加洛的眼淚很滿意，古雷喜歡他無助的樣子，比起活力滿滿的到處跑動還順眼，他想要看更多，古雷持續攪動著埋在加洛體內的手指，甚至刻意施力摩擦前列腺，在加洛再度弓起腰身時，拉過加洛把他衣服抓皺的右手，引導他握住自己的陰莖根部，「握緊，你想當個好孩子吧？」

「是……」加洛收緊手掌，接著獲得了一個極短暫、彷彿是獎勵的溫柔親吻，在反應過來前，加洛只覺得內壁一陣空虛，隨即貼上一整片的冰涼。

古雷抽出手指，把加洛面朝外的重新壓上玻璃牆，午後的陽光透過淡藍色的玻璃映在加洛赤裸的臀部，形成幾塊方正乾淨的光影，釦子被扯光的制服上衣鬆垮的掛在加洛的手臂上，精瘦的腰肢被遮住大半，但露出了上半漂亮的背部線條。

加洛右手握緊自己的陰莖，左手按著牆面，壓力衣呈現的色差讓古雷格外不爽，他伸出左手掐住加洛的腰，右手解開褲頭把已經漲痛許久的陰莖一點一點擠入加洛被充分擴張後溫暖潮濕的後穴裡，不管加洛中途胡亂的呻吟和掙扎，直到完全沒入後，古雷終於拉開加洛限制自己的手，在捏上加洛的胸前時，享受加洛驚叫著高潮時絞緊的內壁。

『太大了、旦那太大了…』加洛急促的呼吸著，發麻的大腦無法做更多的思考，他只能依靠本能收緊右手，發出一些破碎無意的聲音。

「……啊！」加洛不知道自己什麼時候射的，他脫力的喘著氣貼在一個涼爽光滑的表面上，高潮後過分敏感的身軀因為古雷持續揉捏乳頭的刺激而不停顫抖著。

「加洛……」誘惑的聲線在耳邊響起，「加洛，張開眼睛看看你在哪裡。」加洛剛享受被古雷從背後籠罩的安全感，就被古雷隨即而來的話語嚇得僵住。

普羅米波利斯整齊美麗的城市風景就在眼前，加洛意識到自己正赤裸的貼在視野最好的玻璃牆上，雖然知道佛塞特集團的建築很高，但附近也並非沒有高樓，加洛緊張的想移動，立刻被古雷懲罰的幾個頂弄抽光所有力氣。

「加洛，你在你要守護的普羅米波利斯前射了這麼多呢。」指著染上大片白濁精液的玻璃牆，古雷用右手握住了加洛的脖子，不讓他有說話的空間，忍了許久的慾望再也無法抑制，古雷開始大力的擺動腰部，每一下都精準的輾壓過加洛最敏感的地方。

「啊……嗯……旦、旦那……啊哈……啊……」還沒從高潮中緩過來的身體重新承受著強烈的快感，再也無力支撐的腿跪了下來，加洛不確定自己的膝蓋有沒有感受到著地的痛，他只能勉強將上身靠在玻璃牆上，被動的接受每一次撞擊和舒服到恐懼的刺激。

加洛顧不上自己在哪裡，疲軟的陰莖很快充血，這次沒有任何的限制，精液不受控制射出，來不及嚥下的唾液和生理的淚水沾滿原本乾淨的玻璃牆，就算因為高潮絞緊腸壁也不能阻止古雷的動作。

過量的快感逐漸變成一種疼痛，痛，純然的痛，卻又有某種甜在擴散，加洛想叫古雷慢一點，但被卡緊的咽喉除了呻吟，擠不出更多的話語。

恍惚間加洛感受到和古雷激烈動作不同的溫柔親吻落在左臂，側過臉，在朦朧的視野裡看進一雙深邃的藍色眼眸，充滿慾望的眼裡摻揉憤怒、愧疚、喜愛，過量的情緒不是加洛可以理解的，他在下個撞擊中哭叫著再度射精，隨之而來的是黑暗籠罩。

提著加洛的腰，確保他貼向地面時不會受傷，古雷變換著角度抽插著，看著粉嫩的內壁被拉出再塞入，潤滑液和他的前液被擠壓成白色的泡沫，視覺上的刺激讓他無法克制的加大力道。

他看見加洛的陰莖射出第四次稀薄的精液，不規律收縮的內壁只是加劇了他的失控，古雷感到憤怒，他不能控制慾望的憤怒。

「……旦那……」加洛帶著哭腔、斷斷續續的呻吟中總是夾著對他的呼喊，像那些加洛做惡夢的夜晚對他的呼喊，折磨著加洛也折磨著他，難以消除的愧疚讓古雷不自覺溫柔的吻上加洛穿著壓力衣的左臂，在得知加洛因為燃燒者嚴重灼傷時，古雷想殺了那個燃燒者，更想殺了自己，燃燒者，除了帶給世界悲傷外究竟有什麼價值呢？自己究竟有什麼價值呢？

古雷對上加洛的視線，哪怕充滿淚水，那雙眼睛仍然滿載信任與溫暖，他與加洛的性愛從來沒有溫和過，古雷不理解加洛為什麼永遠不會遠離他，如果哪天加洛知道了真相，他還會親暱喊自己『旦那』嗎？

他看著加洛又一次顫抖著高潮、失去意識，古雷抱緊加洛汗濕的身軀，終於將精液射入加洛體內。

輕輕擦拭加洛因為過於敏感不自主發顫的身體，古雷撥了撥加洛塌下的瀏海，夕陽讓加洛微微泛著金色光芒，神聖而美好，古雷閉上眼慢慢呼出一口氣，他必須完成普羅米亞引擎，哪怕要犧牲所有燃燒者——他要成為救世主。

◆ ◆ ◆

「雷米，我要申請新的制服！」

「加洛，你昨天才拿到新的制服。」

「壞了！」

「壞了？」

「壞了！」

「……伊格尼斯，你真的要讓這個小子加入嗎！！！」

－END－


End file.
